The present invention relates to a support stand for a textile machine, particularly textile spinning or twisting machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a stand of the type formed by profiled sheet metal components welded together to form a hollow stand body having receptacles for fastening and supporting components of the textile machine.
A support stand of the aforementioned type is disclosed in West German Offenlegungsschrift DE33 44 440 A as embodied in a loom frame wherein the side walls of the frame are formed by two carrier plates each formed with bent flanges and being welded together in adjacent parallel relationship, with openings being formed in the side walls to permit fastening or mounting of other functional components of the loom. Disadvantageously, close tolerances cannot easily be maintained through the process of bending and welding the carrier plates to one another so that it is necessary to form the aforesaid openings through the side walls after the welding process which considerably increases the expense of fabrication.